


Sunset Dipped in Honey

by kirio



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Self-Insert, Slice of Life, for being married but idk, please.... let me have this., still gonna slap it in there, this is a total yume prompt thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirio/pseuds/kirio
Summary: fuckin. my producer x seiji...leave me alone and let me have this.





	Sunset Dipped in Honey

\"Let's go, you two! The sun's just about to set- we don't want it getting dark on us before we can get to the park!" Nebosuke slipped on his flip flops and opened the door, smiling brightly at the two figures making their way down the steps. Seiji carried his niece, Amane, in his arms, making airplane noises as the descended to meet Nebo at the doorway. They shared a quick kiss, causing Aname to squirm in her uncle’s arms in disgust.  
“Sorry, Aname, we’ll keep the mushy stuff on the low!” Seiji laughed, setting the young girl down to put on her shoes and get ready. Nebo checked his phone, making a slight face at what he saw on the screen. “Gonna be super warm out, even though the sun’s setting.. I’ll grab our water bottles quick! Feel free to start heading out without me!” The producer slipped his phone back in his pocket and darted toward the kitchen, rustling Aname’s hair on his way.  
“So?” Amane started, looking up at Seiji hopefully, who looked down at her and tilted his head slightly. “So.. ?” he repeated. Amane crossed her arms, giving a soft huff, “When are you two gonna get married and have a baby so I can play with it?!”  
This question caused Seiji’s face to glow a deep shade of red, looking around for anything else to talk about, “A- ahah, Aname, sweetie.. You know these things take time.. I love Nebo with all my heart, but we can’t rush..” he stumbled over his words, picking them carefully so Aname would quit asking about it.  
“Fine, I’ll ask Nebo later then!” Aname responded, giving a toothy grin and a triumphant pose. Seiji sighed, ushering her out of the apartment him and Nebosuke shared just in time for the bouncy producer to appear from the kitchen.  
“Hey, hey, wait for me, you two~! I got everything, it’s all in my bag here! Let’s go, let’s go~” Nebosuke sang, picking up Aname and twirling her around in his arms as they started for the park nearby. The chatted about how Aname was doing in school, her friends, as well as all the stuff Nebosuke has to do as a producer in the coming weeks.  
Even though the park trip was specifically for Seiji’s niece to play on the playground and get some energy out before bedtime, it was also time for Nebosuke to do some work of his own- scouting. He had a plethora of business cards tucked carefully in his wallet, and he wasn’t afraid to spark up a conversation with anyone who seemed interesting. Seiji didn’t mind sitting back and watching Nebo work his magic. The way he spoke, even the way he moved, it was all so bouncy and upbeat, even after a particularly demanding work week. 

“... if you change your mind, don’t be afraid to give me a call! We work with all types of people who come from all backgrounds! If anything, I can give you a tour! Sound good to you?” Nebosuke blabbered on and on about the benefits of working at the production agency, but the man he was speaking too just didn’t seem interested.  
“Sorry, I just.. Don’t think it’s… for me…” the stranger seemed to trail off, focused on something else.  
“Is everything okay, sir?” Nebo questioned, tilting his head.  
“Yes, yes, everything’s alright! I was just watching your husband with your daughter! It’s really cute.”  
Nebosuke paused for a second, blood rushing to his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Daughter? Husband? They weren’t.. He isn’t.. Wait a second!  
“Oh, um, I.. they.. ! Ahaha, I- well-” Before he could say respond, the man had already walked off, giving a happy wave as he departed. The pastel colored producer slowly made his way back to where Seiji was sitting, looking slightly worried at his boyfriend’s current condition.  
“Nebosuke! What’s wrong, what happened?” Seiji asked, standing up to meet his lover halfway.  
“Nothing! Nothi- well- I mean... “  
“Do I need to call Hideo?!”  
“Seiji! ..That man thought we were married… and that Aname was our.. daughter..” Nebosuke couldn’t help but laugh, plopping down on the park bench and hiding his face. “Aaah, how silly is that! We don’t look married, do we?”  
Seiji fiddled with something in his pants pockets, growing silent for a second. Nebosuke wondered for a second why Seiji stood standing.  
“Aah, about that.. I was gonna.. wait..” Seiji glanced at Nebosuke for a second before slowly getting down on one knee, opening up a red box, revealing a modest engagement ring, the setting sun causing it to glitter and shine. Nebosuke’s face went white like a ghost’s, his hands coming up to cover his mouth in awe. Was this really, really happening? Was Seiji seriously proposing? Right now? In this park? In front of his niece!?  
“Will you marr--”  
“Seriously!? What kind of question is that!? Of course, of course, of course!!” Nebosuke cut Seiji off and pulled him up to stand, giving him the biggest kiss he could muster up, making all the kids within a ten foot radius groan in disgust. They stared at each other for a moment, their foreheads pressed together. “I was wondering when you were gonna ask. So glad you did it before I went out and bought a ring myself..” Nebosuke laughed, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes. “..I love you.”  
Seiji brought his hand up to wipe away the tears, kissing his cheekbones. “I love you too, Producer.”


End file.
